


3 AM - Tonight Im Fuc#"$ You

by olivercrossovers



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Enrique Iglesias (Musician), Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Disco, Disney, Lemon, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un Songfic bastante subido de tono (ya están advertidos).<br/>Inspirado en la nueva canción de Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris - Tonight (I'm Fucking You)<br/>O en su versión censurada Tonight (I'm Loving you)</p><p>Personajes de las peliculas:<br/>Aladdin<br/>Hercules<br/>El Planeta del Tesoro<br/>El Camino Hacia el Dorado<br/>Enredados<br/>La Princesa y el Sapo<br/>La Sirenita<br/>TINTA A.E.<br/>Pocahontas</p><p>¡Espero les guste! ¡Saludos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM - Tonight Im Fuc#"$ You

3 AM.

Disco: Heaven Lights.

 

_< <I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too>>_

 

Él se llama Al… o al menos así le dicen…

Y es hermoso…

Todos lo saben, él tampoco lo ignora…

Por algo levanta todas las miradas con solo pasar entre la gente, les hace voltear la mirada, detener el baile, ignorar a sus compañías…

Eso es algo rutinario…

Nadie ha visto un moreno tan hermoso…

 

_< <So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you>>_

 

Tulio es mas un tipo de la barra…

Más de disfrutar con un vaso en la mano mientras contempla el panorama alrededor…

Y las esculturas que resaltan entre la oscuridad y el mareo de luces…

Arrogante, sobrado, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y ésta es una vez en que los ojos le brillan enfocados en una presa entre la multitud.

 

_< <Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move>>_

 

El mundo parece estar en cámara lento. El ambiente de un intenso calor, a pesar de que la noche es fresca. Estar solo y mejor acompañado que nunca a la vez. Todo es posible esa noche. Cale lo sabe… y lo disfruta al máximo…

Es difícil estar a su lado y no contagiarse del disfrute que transmite, aun con sus ojos cerrados, su labio inferior mordido mientras se mueve siguiendo un bajo potente que parece hacer sobresaltar la fiereza de sus movimientos…

…Irresistible…

Sencillamente, la fantasía mas grande que pudiese tener cualquier afortunado.

 

_< <So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do>>_

 

Pero el escenario no está vacío, ni mucho menos abandonado de las miradas. Pues desde allí la atracción principal se encarga de entretener y divertirse a la vez con gran eficiencia…

Ese muchacho portentoso y macizo realiza pequeños movimientos, pero que son más que suficientes y sugerentes. Por algo le llaman Hércules… ya que esos bíceps y pectorales pareciesen poder saborearse con los ojos… ¿o es acaso eso lo que todos morirían por hacer?... Es irresistible ver a un monumento como eso moverse con tan solo ese ajustado boxer blanco…

Un bello cupido… que todos quisieran ver bailar en privado…

 

Pero él, solo ha fijado su mirada en un punto especial…

 

_< <Here's the situation  
Been to every nation>>_

 

A Tulio le brillan los ojos, sonríe y se separa de la barra.

 

El inalcanzable Aladdin sonríe de medio lado… hoy si… se dará permiso…

 

Una mano poderosa mano se posa sobre el abdomen fuerte del rubio Cale. Este voltea con su sonrisa haciendo su euforia aun más irresistible para acompañar a su misterioso y esperado acompañante…

 

_< <Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation>>_

 

Más de uno se ilusiona cuando ve al musculoso hombre bajar de la tarima con la esperanza de acercárseles, mas se sienten terriblemente despechados al notar que no es hacia ellos que esos enormes pectorales se acercan…

Su mirada esta fija y sonríe… entre sus piernas hay un bulto tan grande… que parece otro personaje individual, casi con su propio público espectador…

 

Cuando llega a su presa le mira de abajo hasta arriba y le sonríe con esa cara, con la que el mismo demonio podría conquistar un ángel…

 

_< <Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude>>_

 

Frente a frente, Tulio y Aladdin se miran directo a los ojos, con aquel brillo…

…Tenían rato conectados, y no perderían esa visión ahora que se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia…

Tulio no suele bailar pero estira su brazo en invitación esperando respuesta.

Aladdin si lo hace, así que no le es difícil acercar su pecho al de Tulio sin tocar su brazo y alzarle el mentón como si todo se tratase de un poderoso reto…

…¡Perfecto!... Eso solo hace todo más excitante…

 

El volumen se baja…

Pero todos saben que el momento más obscuro de la noche es antes de amanecer…

 

_< <But tonight I’m fucking you>>_

 

Los labios de Cale y su acompañante se juntan devorándose.

Korso, ese hombre mayor ya había llegado a su lado y al fin podría comerle la boca en un sitio donde no existía restricciones de todos lados…

Allí, Korso le amarraba la cintura y la espalda con sus brazos sin ningún titubeo. Esa camisa blanca ajustada le queda perfecta…

Cale tiene un rostro liso y ojos claros y un cabello liso… hermosos… ¡él es todo hermoso!... debajo de esa franela, su abdomen plano, blanco, lampiño… bello…

Pero al rubio le excita es como Korso le puya con esa barba a medio afeitar… lo bien que se ve vestido de negro ajustado. Y lo rico que recuesta su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras le muerde la boca, los labios, como si se lo quisiese tragar…

Mas macho, alto y fuerte que nunca…

 

Aun con los ojos cerrados y la boca ocupada se le siente claramente cuales son sus intenciones.

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

¡Jim está de suerte!...

Aquel streapper al que veía como sencillamente todos lo hacían se ha bajado de la tarima, se le ha acercado y ha comenzado a bailar, tan cerca de él, que era imposible confundir aquella tentativa…

¡Hércules le miraba con esos ojos celestes y esa clara intención que le susurraba: Ven!.

Era su primera vez allí… y había tenido la suerte que jamás creyó que nadie tendría…

 

Oh Dios Mio, Hércules era tan grande….

Tímido Jim comenzó a bailar con algo de distancia. Eso encendía aún mas al experto, quien al sentirse deseado y sentirle cohibido, le daba la sensación de ser mas poderoso allí, de lo que nunca jamás sería en otro lugar.

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you>>_

 

Orden. Orden…

Para eso es que los guardianes como Kocoum son contratados.

Para mantener esa cara seria y fuerte e intimidad a aquellos atreviditos que quieren colarse y hacer cosas indebidas. Por eso el se queda desde esa esquina vislumbrando el panorama y reprimiendo aquellos impulsos fuera de lugar de unos pequeños grupitos…

Pero que crueldad tan grande provocar al pobre de Thomas que tanto ama los uniformes… y a los uniformados…

 

Kocoum se ve tan marcado, tan fuerte, con tan gran porte, tan bien parado…

…O erecto…

¿No son sinónimos?

Thomas no puede evitarlo la mirada se le va a cada rato hacia ese moreno con rostro de rasgos indígenas ¡y músculos con rasgos de roca!...

La mirada de Kocoum se pasea lentamente patrullando el local pero así, lento, se detiene firme y pesadamente en aquel bonito pelirrojo de sombrero antiguo…

Lindo… delgadito… blanco... delicado…

Un chiquito bonito que quien sabe de donde se escapó… y que se ha puesto rojito ahora que le miró.

Pero el rostro de Kocoum no muestra nada, ninguna expresión, y eso intimida tanto al pobre pelirrojo que de a ratos le quita la mirada, pero luego inevitablemente regresa y allí lo ve. Posando la mano en su barrote en la cintura… o no… ¿la puso en su correa?...

No, no, su mano se esta moviendo…

 

-          ….!!!

 

Hasta agarrar algo…

…grande…

 

Los ojos de Thomas se explayan.

Kocoum mira hacia abajo, hacia su propia y vestida hombría…

…Obviamente, había hecho una invitación…

 

_< <You’re so damn pretty  
If I had a type than baby it’d be you>>_

 

Aquel barbudo español es diferente a todos…

Le ha agarrado de la cintura, mientras Aladdin se mueve lentamente… provocativo…

Y él, siendo tan delgado logra sostenerlo… con control… sin perder la serenidad de su rostro…

¿Cuántas otras cosas haría con tal astucia?...

Aladdin se permite acercarse más y sus cuerpos ahora ya no están separados por ningún centímetro…

Y a esa distancia puede mas que bailar, mover y olear su cintura, puede pasar… puede sentir… puede frotar y comprobar que su compañero está disfrutando el baile…

Y vaya evidencia que se le sentía…

Para provocar a cualquiera… pero Aladdin no compartía… y juguetón como le gustaba ser a ese pelo largo, se permitió darle la espalda al español para permitirle juguetear a mover la cintura a su compás, si es que quería que su “machote” permaneciese pegado entre sus tonificados glúteos…

Tulio cerró los ojos y exhaló por la boca sintiendo que esto era demasiado… el árabe no tenía compasión…

 

_< <I know your ready  
If I never lied, than baby you’d be the truth>>_

 

…Que bellos…

Que hermosos son estos chicos juntos…

Viéndose… bailando suavemente, como si tanto ritmo igual fuese un suave trance para ellos. Porque realmente, este baile no es mas que un simulacro de algo mucho mas íntimo y perfecto. Algo mucho mas lindo y delicioso…

Una grandiosa fantasía voyeurista de la que cualquiera quisiese pintar un cuadro entre tantas luces y tanta belleza…

Al menos así pensaba Flynn, incapaz de poder quitar la mirada de aquellos dos príncipes que contrastaban en aquel baile tan exótico…

Eric, blanquito como una nube… y Naveen moreno como el chocolate…

Moviendo sus rostros y jugueteando a pasar los labios cerca sin besarse… mientras sus cuerpos también se coquetean al ritmo de la música…

Flynn está erecto desde su banco, pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo, ni lo sabrá…

…Ya al fin, tendrá algo para recordar cuando esté solo en casa, en su intimidad…

Y no una si no muchas noches… porque los labios rosados de Eric no se olvidarían en ningún momento… e imaginarlos mientras ayudan a incentivar a aquel moreno que tiene de compañía en calurosa noche a solas hacia que su propia hombría palpitase…

Si… definitivamente estaba haciendo calor…

 

_< <Here’s the situation  
Been to every nation_

_Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do >>_

 

Nadie… nadie había llamado su atención, como este lindo muchachito a quien le bailaba con todo gusto, mientras él de a ratos se reía inocente y de a ratos se sonrojara….

¡Pero los streappers están acostumbrados a eso!... Y acercar su paquete a aquel castaño de cabellos largos no era mayor dificultad…

Eso parecía apenarlo inmensamente, pero también excitar a Hércules al máximo, quien se atreve a dar un paso más adelante y tomándole su delgada manito, le hace llevarla hasta su hombría… ¡Y agarrarla con fuerza!

¡Eso le gusta!... tener la mano de ese nene allí…

Y más aún cuando aun apenado el chico se esfuerza en explorar con su tacto… ¡Jamás ha tocado a alguien de esa manera!... ¡Y primera vez que siente en su mano semejante… GRANDIOSIDAD!...

 

Hércules le sonríe…

…y él no puede mas que devolverle la sonrisa, mientra sigue tocando…

Esto es la gloria…

 

 _< <You know my motivation_  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don’t mean to be rude>>

 

¿Quien podría resistirse a eso?

Sencillamente Thomas no…

Se había acercado suficiente y Kocoum posado su pesada mano en el hombro… completamente serio, impulsándole a bajar… y Thomas cedió…

Bajar…

¿Bajar a donde?...

¿Bajar a qué?...

Más que obvio… aquel tipo de directas, no tenían segundas connotaciones…

 

_< <But tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

Mover las caderas de ese modo contra la protuberante de erección no habría sido la más conservadora de las ideas para tentar a aquel hombre…

…Que cayó en esa justa tentación…

Y rápidamente aquellos pantalones de Aladdin fueron bajados de golpe, hasta debajo de esos hermosos glúteos…

 

_< <Oh you know  
that tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

¡Korso cómeme! Era lo que le decía entre besos, mordidas y esas peleas de lenguas… y era un lenguaje completamente comprendido que ambos entendían. Y que Korso así comprobó mientras levantaba a aquel rubio por sus fuertes nalgas y se lo guindaba a la cintura, mientras cale alzaba sus brazos y se animaba a lanzar su propia camisa hacia donde fuese, que importaba si no la volvía a encontrar…

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

-          ¡No es posible! –

Pensó Flynn cuando aquellos dos príncipes del mismo cielo voltearon a verle fijamente.

Le llamaban con el rostro…

-          ¡No, no es posible! – Agregaba sonriendo con la mejor noticia que jamás hubiese recibido.

La sonrisa de ambos era inconfundible, agradados de haber finalmente pillado a su espía…

…Ese hermoso espía de barbita bajo el mentón que ahora se acercaba para conocer a sus compañeros colocándose justo en medio de ellos…

Eric le sonríe justo antes de morder esa provocativa barbilla mientras Naveen se dirige rectamente hacia sus labios…

 

 _< <Tonight I’m gonna do_  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you>>

 

Aladdin gime muy fuerte, pero la música no dejará oír nada…

Aquellas embestidas eran muy duras, muy fuertes. Pero exageradamente agradables…

Tulio gruñe…

Kocoum gime.

Thomas mira hacia arriba a aquel masculino gesto de ya casi no poder contener tanta excitación mientras su boca se encuentra más que llena, de un miembro que es casi desproporcional para su boca.

 

 _< <From the window_  
To the wall  
Gonna give u, my all>>

 

Botón por botón se fue perdiendo la camisa de Korso hasta caer en el suelo…

…Ese pecho, suavemente velludo… maduro… perfecto, por el cual el rubio puede pasar sus manos y deleitarse mientras se siguen comiendo la boca…

Korso se está bajando el cierre y logra sacarse semejante dinosaurio…

No tomará demasiado tiempo para que ambos comiencen un vaivén más intenso que el bailar…

 

 _< <Winter n summertime_  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall>>

 

Hércules abre los ojos y su gesto ahora es entre sorprendido y aterrado.

¡Jim ahora parece una bestia!...

¡Sus ojos muestran fiereza y su mano le agarra con demasiada fuerza para ser tan bajito!...

Aprieta aquella hombría bajo la escasa ropa que tiene el streapper mientras que le estimula con una velocidad de quien sabes cuantas revoluciones y cuanta presión…

¡Un niño hermoso vuelto una fiera!... ¡Mostrando su instinto!... ¡Y la gran primera vez que podrá satisfacer su necesidad!...

Jim Hawkins se le lanza a la boca a su acompañante, sin ya ser dominante en sus impulsos, es hora de actuar definitivamente…

 

 _< <You got that body_  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants>>

 

Thomas pone la carita voluntario, mientras con sus ojitos cerrados y su boca semiabierta recibe aquellos deliciosos golpecitos en su cara, como si Kocoum quisiese dejarle la cara impregnada del olor, del sabor, del tacto y el tamañote que tiene su hombría. La cual es del tamaño de todo el fino rostro de aquel hermoso pelirrojo hambriento…

…Delicioso… lindo… como un poema… eso es ese muchacho…

Pero se queda quieto, y Thomas sabe que es su oportunidad de volver a saciar su hambre metiéndose toda esa hombría a la boca, mientras comienza a quitarse su propia ropa…

Ya ésta comienza a molestar…

 

 _< <You stuck with me_  
I’m stuck with you  
Let’s find something to do>>

 

¡Debe haberse muerto y ahora estar en el cielo, pues aquello era imposible que estuviese sucediendo!...

Naveen y Eric se besaban frente a él y luego le mordían la boca en conjunto… entregados. Eric le agarraba el paquete delantero y Naveen se encargaba de acariciar sus gluteos tensos…

Flynn mismo se baja el cierre y se quita la correa…

 

-          ¡Está bien!... ¡Hagan conmigo lo que quieran! –

 

Ellos se ríen y se agachan lentamente bajando aquel pantalón…

…claro que lo harán…

 

Algunas pocas miradas los ven…

…pero la verdad es que nadie ha podido resistirse a tal entorno, y todo ha ido gradualmente comenzando a actuar en respuesta…

Y casi todos esos hermosos chicos presentes, ahora comienzan a encontrarse ocupados…

…Y sus pieles poco a poco, al aire…

 

 _< <Please excuse me_  
I don’t mean to be rude  
  
But tonight I'm fucking you>>

 

¡El sonido está fuerte y rudo!

Aquel Disk Jockey, entrega el alma en la música mientras observa el hambre y los besos de sus consumidores musicales… ¿Sería su trance? ¿Qué le entrega eso?...

¡Que demonios importa!

¡Ese no es el momento de pensar!

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you>>_

 

El único pequeño trapito que le quedaba a Hércules…

En el piso…

-          ¡Arghhh! – La mano de Jim jamás se detiene, queriendo llegar al llevadero.

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

¡Durísimo!... ¡Rápido! ¡Violento es ese choque de la pelvis de Tulio contra los gluteos de Aladdin!. ¡Su miembro es muy grueso y Aladdin muy estrecho!. Apenas y le dado tiempo al árabe de apoyarse contra una pared, para que aquellas duras embestidas no le tumben ni le desequilibren más, de lo que ya hormonalmente está…

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you>>_

 

Y Kocoum lo sujeta por la cara fuertemente…

Thomas está algo asfixiado pero completamente extasiado con aquel tipo que le hace meterse todo su falo en la boca hasta la base… ¡No siente que pueda llegar! ¡Sus ojos se aguan! ¡Sus lágrimas caen! Kocoum solo gruñe como si tuviese una furia inmensa…

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

Flynn lanza su camisa y la tela ya no tapa mas lo innegable…

Naveen y Eric, compartiéndose aquella excitada hombría de cabeza rosadita, lamiendo sus laterales, mientras se masturban emocionados y excitados…

Bajando sus cremalleras, tomando sus penes al aire…

Flynn sonríe, posando las manos en las nucas de sus dos angelitos, y haciéndolos compartir besos mientras que le maman su miembro…

Pueden hacer ambas cosas a la vez… ¿Quién dice que no?... Y eso, no hace mas que volver locos a sus ahora dos acompañantes excitados, quienes se masturban por sobre el pantalón… ¡Que ya mismo debe desesparecer!

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you>>_

 

Una increíble pintura jamás pensada al menos que fuese en una representación de un poderoso bacanal…

…Tantas pieles… blancas… morenas… negritas y tostadas… todas moviéndose en compases…

Cerca… juntos…

Calor… música… mientras hay besos, dientes… lenguas… penes…

Piernas…

 

Cale echa su cabeza hacia atrás ya que Korso le hala levemente para morderle el cuello mientras se lo coge al fin que ambos tienes los pantalones abajo… bajando y subiendo el mismo a su muchacho con sus entrenados brazos, llegándole hasta el fondo, hasta lo mas adentro… apretado y caliente…

Pasando una estrechez tras otra cada vez más intensa…

A Cale claro que le duele, pero también sonríe…

Su pene está también a la vista y es hermoso, blanco y rosado… comienza a masturbarse, feliz y extasiado de su compañía…

 

_< <Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you>>_

 

…Si, si había aún ropa…

Pero en el piso…

 

Aquellos cuerpos pronosticaban lo que venía, y es que aquella breve canción estaba por terminar…. Pero la noche apenas comenzaba…

 

-          ¡Ahhh! – Gimió Aladdin muy alto, apretando el rostro a la par que su compañero español, quien se había detenido con claros espasmos y tensiones inequívocos en su cuerpo.

-          ¡YEEE….! – Gritaba una voz muchísimo mas ronca de la misma forma mientras sujetaba a su colega rubio fuerte por los hombros, metiéndole el pene hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y dejando correr aquella sensación caliente dentro de él, Cale gemía sin poder aguantarse mientras su mas privado líquido salía disparado hacia el pecho del mayor.

En la cara de Jim caía toda esa inmensa cantidad de semen que Hércules se encontraba botando mientras que se volvía loco con Jim sin dejarlo de estimular, si no mas bien acariciando ese glande hipersensible y mas vulnerable que nunca en ese momento…

 

Thomas se ahogaba ahora no solo con la carne…

Sacó aquel miembro de su boca e impresionantemente observó algo que creía imposible pues por al menos unos dos segundos, aquel guardia pareció contenerse y cuando hubo ubicado su inmenso miembro hacia su carita, le acabó en la cara llenándosela por completo, mientras se ahogaba aquel gemido por completo para sus adentros…

…Pero sin poder disimular que su orgasmo, había sido el más intenso que jamás había sentido, aunque no fuese el único del lugar…

 

Eric y Naveen separaron su bocas, luego de ambos compartir aquel delicioso líquido que tanto se había esforzado en conseguir, mientras ambos se limpiaban mutuamente con los labios. La pareja se alzó para quedar al nivel de su invitado con respiración aun exaltada… y no pudieron evitar regalarle aquel otro beso delicioso…

 

Todo había terminado…

…pero no lo había hecho demasiado…

Después de todo, ahora seguiría otra canción…

Y era poco mas tarde, que las 3 AM.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
